


Tyrannic

by kawasmilkbread



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drugs, F/M, References to Drugs, Smut, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawasmilkbread/pseuds/kawasmilkbread
Summary: The rich boy Tobio Kageyama‘s dream is it, to become independent, make his own money and move to California to open his own tune shop. On his journey he gets deep into Japan‘s underground street racing scene and starts to race himself in order to make enough money to fulfill his dream. He sets himself a new goal, to beat Tokyo‘s grand street racer king and become the king himself, before moving to the US. Will he make it with the support of y/n, a girl he meets at one of the races and his new gang and will he reveal his past and the real reason why he wants to settle down in California so badly to her? That’s your task to find out.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off fanfiction of Hoeneymilktea‘s „deciphered“ ! It was originally posted on my tumblr   
> Tumblr: kawasmilkbread  
> Twitter: becci2608

There he is. Tyrant. Standing next to his car at the finish line of the race he just won, holding his beautiful girlfriend y/n in his arms. The crowd around him is going wild, screaming his name. Endless hands pat his back and shoulders and just as many voices congratulate him. He has a big smile on his face as someone hands him his price. 2 million Yen. He is the first newcomer to ever beat HIM. Tooru Oikawa, the king of the Tokyo street racing scene, also known as Cypher. Said stares at the winner in disbelief and finally gets into his car just to leave the parking lot, motioning his friends from the Seijoh Brawlers to do the same.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Kageyama steps into his room and takes off his shoes. The next thing he removes is the heavy jacket and finally his sweater, revealing the plain white shirt he has been wearing under the black clothing piece this whole time. He glances over to his bed and sees something laying on it. He steps closer until he can see what it is. A car key. Strange. He doesn’t remember ever putting a key on his bed and picks it up hesitantly. Just as Kageyama takes a closer look and spins the key in his hand over and over again to examine it, his bedroom door opens and someone walks in. The boy turns around to look who it is and freezes as he sees his father.

“Looks like you found the little surprise I left here for you”, the man says, but Tobio just turns back around to face his bed, without answering. He lowers his head to look back at the “surprise”. He can make out the “GTR” carved into the key, as he turns it back around to it’s front side.

“What car does it belong to?”

“Come on, I’ll show you”

His father motioned Tobio to follow him out of the room and he does. They walk over to the staircase in silence and down into the basement, right into the little parking garage located down there and as soon as Tobio steps into the big hall filled with cars, he sees it. A completely wrecked Toyota Skyline. He can’t tell what exact model it is yet, so he wanders over to the vehicle and starts walking circles around it. His father follows close behind and sits down on the little stool next to the table covered in oil, dirt and tools.

“A Nissan Skyline GT-R”, Tobio mutters to himself, “R33”, he adds after a short pause. “Absolutely crazy. Where’d you get that from?” he asks excitedly, as he turns around to face his father, still sitting on the stool.

The older man chuckles and finally stands up, walking over to his son and the car, caressing it’s side.

“I bought it from an old friend, who found it in an abandoned factory. It’s an amazing car and I figured it would be fun to rebuild it together with you, just like we did when you were younger,” the man says, as he turns back around to Tobio, now staring at him.

Tobio has always been interested in cars and mechanics, since his father used to be a formula 1 racer. The man is retired now and the only connection he still has to cars, is the garage in his basement, filled to the brim with all kinds of race cars and other vehicles. This man has everything from old timers, over one of his old formula 1 race cars, to the newest models from foreign brands like Ford, BMW and even Porsche.

Tobio hesitates for a second, before he speaks. He hasn’t spent a lot of time with his father, since the boy got a job in a tune shop downtown. He works there as a mechanic, for a group of car fanatics, who call themselves the “Johzenji racers”. His boss, Yuuji Terushima, is a nice guy, who has a lot of energy. He has, just like the rest of his gang, a lot of different tattoos, like the little fox on his shoulder, and some piercings, like a tongue piercings, which the women, coming to his shop, drool over. Kageyama can’t blame them though, Terushima is indeed an attractive young man. He may be a bit flirty, but overall he’s a really nice guy.

Tobio turns to look at his father.

“Yeah alright I’d love to work on the Skyline with you”, he says.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Tobio walks up the stairs to his room, holding a paper with all the car parts he has to order new ones of.

“ A new oil filter, intercooler,motor mount and a down pipe. Damn that engine isn’t even as bad as I thought it would be. The worst thing about it is definitely the body”, he whispers to himself.

“ street race last night”

Tobio stops. He walks back and enters the living room, where the parts of a sentence he just heard came from and finds the TV turned on.

“2 other men were arrested, for illegally racing on the highway. The police cleared the whole parking lot, the car meet happened on, within half an hour and without any further complications”, Kageyama hears the news reporter say.

On the TV he can see pictures and videos of people getting arrested, people running to their cars to get away from the parking lot and others just casually leaning on their vehicles. There are people yelling and police officers trying to hold them back.

“These illegal street races and car meets are an easy way for car fanatics to show off their expensive vehicles and to give others a taste of their car’s engine’s power”, the lady says, while showing a picture of a just all too familiar face, “This leads to these illegal events gaining more and more popularity lately. The police is concerned, it’s going to get out of control. More to that later on. Now continuing with the weather....”

Tobio’s eyes widen. Terushima? What is his boss doing at an illegal street race? The black haired boy leans on the couch. Sure now it all makes sense. The pieces slowly start to add up. Terushima. The owner of a tune shop and the leader of a group of boys called “Johzenji Racers”.

Kageyama never really thought about why his boss knows so much about race cars and only ever tunes those kind of vehicles in his shop. He never wondered where Terushima and his crew went to, when they left the shop 3 hours earlier than usually on a Friday afternoon. Tobio always got a little suspect of his boss, when Terushima tried to avoid his questions about where he and his friends went to, when they left the tune shop, everyone in their own race or drift car, but he still didn’t think much of it. Now it all makes sense.

Of course, they’re participating in street races and car meets to earn easy money for their shop and show off their freshly tuned engines to others.

Tobio leaves the living room, replaying the words of the news reporter in his head. “easy way for car fanatics to show off their expensive vehicles and to give others a taste of their car’s engine’s power”. A place full of cars and people with the same interest as Kageyama and a great opportunity to make money. Money is always good, right?

Kageyama has always had a lot of money, since his parents are rich, but as he got older, it started to annoy him, that he’s so depended on his parents. He wanted to make his own money, which lead him to applying for the job as a mechanic in a tune shop. He wants to move to California when he’s older, all by himself. He wants to make a dream of his come true and open up his own tune shop in America, working on old Mustangs and Corvettes until he’s old and crusty. He wants to make money and live off of something he loves. Cars. And he just found the best way to earn even more money to first of all help his father repair the old Skyline and later to eventually move to California.

“I’m gonna have to talk to Terushima tomorrow. I wanna race. No. I’m gonna race. And I’m gonna win. I’m gonna be the best racer in whole Japan.”

———————————————————————————————————————————

It’s been two months, since Tobio heard about the street races and car meets on TV. He’s been working hard on the Skyline together with is dad and they managed to repair it completely and make it look as good as new. He tried to talk to his boss about the races to get more information about the whole underground scene, but Terushima remained quiet. Tobio has to find out more about it, himself. The only information Kageyama’s boss gave him was that the next race is going to be hosted here in town this Friday. Tomorrow. Tomorrow night at 9 pm. It’s a regular car meet, where people just show off their cars, including some races between the best racers in this area.

“Yo, stop daydreaming and get back to work. We got a whole ton of shit to do today”, Tobio snaps back to reality and watches his boss walk past him, wiping his dirty hands on a just as dirty cloth.

“Yeah sorry I was thinking about something”

“Stop thinking about it. You’re not gonna be able to win a race anyways. You have zero experience and probably don’t even know how to drift”, his boss says, grinning to himself, trying to hold back his laughter, “you motherfucker gotta stop dreaming about the big things and start with the basics.”

“Then teach me how to drift and how to win a race”, Tobio snaps back with a stern look on his face.

Terushima turns to look at Tobio. He leans against the side of the car he’s working on right now, a BMW E30 V8, and stares into the black haired boy’s eyes.

“Look”, Terushima turns completely serious and the grin on his face is gone as he starts talking “I think it’s best if you just shut up already and stay out of this. The street racing scene is a dangerous place and you can’t just walk in there and expect that you’re gonna win a race right away. Those people are not gonna treat you with respect if you’re a nobody, like you are right now. Those people are criminals, my dude. Stay the fuck out of there and don’t come to the race tomorrow. It was a mistake that I even told you about this. And now fucking stop daydreaming and get your ass over here to help me with this car. I’m warning you.”

Kageyama is completely frozen, unable to move until his boss glances at him one last time with a warning look on his face. Tobio starts to move and makes his way over to the vehicle. He knows, that the street racing scene is dangerous but that doesn’t intimidate him. He’s even more curious about it now. He’s going to visit the car meet tomorrow, no matter what Terushima says.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Tobio enters his bedroom, ruffling through his wet hair with a towel in order to dry it. He’s only wearing a fresh pair of boxers he threw on after stepping out of the shower and drying his body. The boy walks over to the other side of his room, opening the big glass sliding door of his closet. He reaches for a dark blue Trasher shirt and a black hoodie, to put on. He combines the two pieces with casual black jeans and of course some black shoes. The outfit makes him look elegant, yet intimidating. The aura radiating from his is calm and collected, elegant and cold, yet it feels dangerous and powerful. His aura combined with his stern, serious face and his blue eyes piercing through the thin air, make him look intimidating. People on the streets usually avoid him and look away as they walk past him, because of that exact reason, yet he knows, he is nothing compared to the people he’s going to meet tonight.

It’s 8:23 pm which means, Tobio still has enough time to get to the location of the car meet. He runs down the stairs, searching for his father. Kageyama walks towards him, as he finds the older man sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee just looking out of the window, listening to the radio.

“Dad”, Tobio tries to get his father’s attention, “I need to borrow the Skyline today. Just for one night.”

Kageyama’s father turns around to look at his son.

“What for?”

“I’m meeting up with my friends from the tune shop. My boss asked me to show him the car and I want to demonstrate them how good it’s working”, Tobio lies, “ I’m gonna be back tomorrow in the morning, I promise.”

The old man looks at Tobio. He hesitates at first but then gets up from his seat and walks over to the little board hanging on the wall in the hallway, outside of the kitchen. He takes one specific key and hands it Tobio.

“Be careful and don’t break it.”

“I won’t”

Tobio walks to the garage and unlocks the car. He gets in and buckles the seatbelt, before turning on the engine. The car rumbles and lets out a deep growl. Tobio slightly smiles to himself, knowing that he was the one making the car sound like that again. He shifts to first gear and slowly releases the break while slowly pressing down the clutch. The car starts rolling, he lightly steps on the accelerator and drives the car out of the garage up into the cold night air.

He drives around the city, searching for the parking lot, Terushima said the meet would happen at. As he rolls down the streets, he feels free for the first time in a while. He feels all of his street being released and enjoys the quick moment of freedom.

He finally reaches the parking lot, directly connected to the highway. As he rolls into the place, all eyes are on him. He drives around, searching for a parking spot, until he sees the Johzenji Racers. He hesitates at first, decides to join them in the end, though. As Tobio rolls up next to Terushima, the latter’s face darkens and he flares at Kageyama through the window of the car. He looks angry. No. Disappointed.

Kageyama parks the Skyline, unbuckles his seatbelt and step out of the vehicle onto the ground of the parking lot. He closes the door and locks the car.

“I told you not to come you little motherfucker”, Terushima yells at Kageyama, while storming towards the black haired man.

“I told you to fucking stay home”, he yells, as he grabs Tobio by the collar of his hoodie, yanking the boy towards him.

“Chill okay. I’m old enough to decide myself if I come here or not”, Kageyama says calmly. At least he seems calm, the panic inside of him is growing with every passing second, but he doesn’t show anyone. He stays cold on the outside. He doesn’t want to seem weak.

“ Terushima. Bro. Calm down. He’s already here you can’t send him home now anymore, it’s already to late. Leave him be”, Bobata says, as he walks towards the two men.

“He’s right”, a female voice says.

Everything turns quiet. Terushima lets go of Kageyama and slowly turns around, to face the girl approaching the group of men.

“He said he’s old enough, so let him have his fun. It’s always exciting when newbies come here to learn more about the racing scene. And Bobata is right, they already saw him around you. It’s too late to send him back home,” the girl states, now standing right in front of Kageyama and Terushima.

“Sorry for his behavior, he’s a dick”, the unknown girl says with an apologetic look on her face.

Kageyama is speechless. He’s just staring at the girl, not knowing what to do. She’s absolutely gorgeous and seems like a pretty chill person to hang around with.

“Oh I’m sorry, I’m y/n l/n by the way”, she introduces herself, “I’m the host of this race. I organize a lot of races and plan them.” She holds a hand out for Kageyama to shake.

“Tobio Kageyama.” Kageyama takes y/n’s hand and shakes it lightly.

“Nice to meet you Tobio. Wanna go on a ride in my car? I can show you around and explain some stuff to you.”

Kageyama nods, still completely blown away by her beauty. Y/n leads him to her vehicle, a sleek black Audi R8, and motions Tobio to get in. He enters the car and buckles his seatbelt, while y/n does the same, getting ready to start the car.

“Alright then let’s go.”


	2. Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! PLEASE READ THIS ITS IMPORTANT
> 
> So I decided to turn this fanfiction into a SFW fanfic. I explained everything on my tumblr so pls check that out!! It’s also on my Twitter. 
> 
> I’m sorry if I disappoint anyone but I have several reasons for that. I hope you can still enjoy this fanfiction :)
> 
> My tumblr: @kawasmilkbread  
> My twitter: @becci2608

“So”, y/n says, “where the fuck did you meet Terushima?” She looks at Kageyama for a second, and waits for him to answer. The two of them are sitting in her car, ready for the girl to start it and show Tobio around the parking lot.

“I need to make some money. I was searching for a job, so I did some research on the internet and found an article of his tune shop, saying they’re searching for a mechanic and well, since I have a lot of knowledge about cars and the mechanics I applied and eventually got the job.”

“You need to make some money?”, y/n asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Well actually my parents are pretty rich so technically I don’t have to but I decided I want to be independent. I’m a spoiled kid if you wanna call it like that. My parents, especially my dad, always bought me everything I wanted and drowned me in money. I’m getting sick and tired of it. I wanna achieve my dreams on my own, so I decided to go make my own money”, Tobio explained calmly, without looking at the girl next to him even once.

“Oh so you’re one of those rebellious little rich kids, huh?”, y/n sarcastically asks with a light chuckle.

Tobio remains silent and just stares out of the window, watching the people around him. Y/n eventually starts the car and drives out of her parking space. There’s an awkward tension building up between the two of them and the girl finally decides to break the silence. 

“I’ll just show you around, explain a little about the gangs here and how the whole game works. We can watch the next race from the spectator’s platform and get something to eat after that, if you want to. The race won’t start before 10.”

Tobio looked at the person next to him and just nodded. 

“You see these guys over there? In the white and blue bomber jackets,” y/n asked, pointing at a group of scary looking guys with her left arm, “ those are “Dateko Drivers”. They’re one of the racer gangs who are active here. Crazy guys. If I were you I’d stay away from them.”

Racer gangs. Does that mean Johzenji are a racer gang, too? 

“The big guy with the white hair is their captain if you wanna call it like that. His name is Aone. He’s not a racer but he’s something like a manager. He plans to which races they go and always looks out for the newest and best tunes for their cars. He doesn’t talk a lot but people are still scared of him. He’s tough,” the girl explains while driving past the group, “this dude next to him with the brown hair is Futakuchi, but we actually just call him Cobra, since that’s his racer name.”

“Racer name?”, Tobio asks, looking at y/n.

“Yeah most racers have a racer name, people call them by. They often refer to their looks, personality or driving style.”

“Wait does that mean Terushima has a racer name too and are him and his friends a racer group, too?”, the black haired boy asks as they pass Dateko.

“Yeah we call him Joker, because he’s just as crazy as Joker and he acts like one. If you need to win a race but you don’t have any racers good enough, just ask Teru, he’ll win that shit. I don’t wanna lean out of the window too much but I’d say this fucker is the best racer. At least here in this area”, y/n explains.

“What do you mean with here in this area?”, Tobio asks her.

“Well here in this little district, we’re not really the best racers in the scene. We do it more for fun and to make a little money, to be able to tune our cars. Tokyo. This is the place where you get big and make the most money. That’s where the biggest gangs and racers are from, for example Nekoma crew with the Drift King as their captain or Seijoh Brawlres with”, y/n hesitates for a second before she continues,” Cypher. Tooru Oikawa. We call him Cypher. He’s one of the best racer you’ll find in Japan, if not even the best. This fucker is the biggest asshole that exists but fuck is he good”, the girl scoffs, “ he used to come here a lot to race our best people. It’s easy money for him, ‘cause he’s beaten everyone until now. He doesn’t come here a lot, tho.” 

“So he only the races the best, huh”, Kageyama says.

“Yeah. Basically during races it’s always the best of the gangs racing against each other and the second bests. There’s regular races between random racers, like the ones without a gang, too though”, the girl explains, “and since Cypher is the best of the best, he’ll only race the captains. He doesn’t come here as often as he used to, though, which I’m actually happy about. The last time I saw him here was a few months ago, when he came back from Argentina,” y/n explains, “of course as you already know you can earn money through races. The different gangs racing each pay money to be able to participate in a race and this money is later the prize money. Often there’s spectators betting money on one specific racer, they think is gonna win. This money is also added to the prize money and in the end, if the person they bet on actually wins they will get a part of the prize money, mostly like 2 to 5% but that depends on how much money there is in the first place. Speaking of spectators, there’s also a spectator platform, right there above the parking lot, where people can stay, eat and drink, just hang out and watch the races. This is also where I usually am, to count the prize money and check in all the people betting on racers.”

Tobio is trying to process all of the information he just received, while y/n takes a turn to the right and drives up to the spectator platform. There are a few cars parked and some people hanging around, enjoying their time. Around the are, there are a few shops and a little restaurant serving simple dishes and snacks like Onigiri. The girl pulls into an empty parking space close to the edge, where they’re still able to see the whole parking lot and the skyline of the city in front of them. 

“Okay that’s enough explanation for now, tell me about you, I’ve talked more than enough already”, y/n says, while both unbuckle their seatbelts.

Kageyama moves in his seat and takes his time before talking, trying to sort his thoughts and think of something to tell her about. 

“Well I live with my dad and, as you probably already noticed, I like cars and I work for Terushima. The Skyline I came here with was a project of my dad and me. When I was younger my dad bought old, wrecked cars for a cheap price and we rebuilt them and repaired them together. He just recently bought this skyline and we just finished repairing it a few weeks ago. That’s also kind of how I learned everything I know about cars. As I already told you I want to make money, so I can go to California. I want to open my own tune shop and become a popular mechanic. I really want to go there so badly. That’s how I also got the idea of becoming a racer. I thought it would be easy money, so I came here to learn more about he racing scene. I want to become the best racer and beat everyone”, Tobio says, avoiding y/n’s gaze.

“Where’s your mom? You said you only live with your dad.”

Kageyama remains quiet and looks out of the window. He sighs and turns his head back to y/n.

“Fuck. Sorry I shouldn’t have asked”, the girl apologized, immediately.

“No it’s fine, she’s not dead or anything. She left me and my dad a few years back, but it’s not a big deal”, the black haired guy reassures y/n, still avoiding looking at her.

“You know”, Kageyama finally looks at the girl next to him, “I’ve only known you for maybe an hour now, but you seem like a really nice and cool guy and now that I think about it, I think you actually could have potential to become a good racer.”

“Teach me how to drift and use NOS”, Tobio says, looking straight into y/n’s eyes.

She just stares at him with a shocked look on her face, that turns into a smirk.

“Okay but you gotta promise me one thing.”

“What?”

“Promise me that you’re gonna be the best racer and beat Cypher”, y/n offers a deal, holding her pinky up in from of the black haired boy’s face for him to lock his own pinky with, to seal the promise.

Tobio locks his finger with hers, “I promise I’ll beat him.”

Y/n smiles at the boy and pulls her hand back. She looks out of the windshield. 

“The race will start soon, you should go down there and get your car”, y/n says, as she turns back to Kageyama. 

The boy gets out of the car and makes his way down to the parking lot. He walks through the mass of people, until he finally reaches the spot, where he parked the Nissan earlier. As he approaches the group of men, dressed in yellow and white, he receives a few glares of Terushima and his friends. Tobio gets into his car and pulls out of the parking lot, looking at his boss with a calm look on his face. He makes his way through the crowd, back to the spectator platform. As he reaches the extra parking lot, he sees y/n standing next to her car. He pulls up into the parking space next to her and gets out of the vehicle. 

Just as he gets out he hears a voice through a speaker announcing that it’s only 10 more minutes until the race starts and that the racers participating should get ready. Y/n and Kageyama watch the people on the parking lot clearing the place and 5 racers getting into their places at the starting line, one of them Terushima. 

He’s sitting in his Toyota GT-86 with the Pandem rocket bunny body kit, flipping off Futakuchi next to him, showing off his tongue piercing. Terushima pulls his hand back into his car, takes a cigarette out of the box laying on the passenger seat and lights it with his yellow BIC lighter. He inhales the smoke and blows it out of the window, patiently waiting for the race to start. J

Just has the fake blonde guy finishes his cigarette, a girl dressed in a bikini top, shorts and some black doc martens walks in front of the cars. People start cheering as she lifts her hand, showing five fingers. The racers revv their engines, provoking each other and the girl starts counting down from 5. 

4

Y/n puts down her phone, she’s been on the whole time.

3

Kageyama turns his face away from y/n, staring at the racers waiting at the finish line.

2

Terushima revvs his engine, looking to his left and right, sending the other racers glares.

1

The crowd cheers and yells the contestant’s names.

GO

All 5 men step on the accelerator and race onto the almost empty highway.

Y/n looks into the distance, keeping her eyes on the 5 cars. 

“It’s gonna take about 10. minutes. Pretty sure Joker is gonna win.”

Tobio remains silent and leans against the railing on the edge of the spectator platform. The little platform is filled with people and there’s still music playing, but now a lot louder than earlier.

After some time a few engines are heard, roaring in the distance. Kageyama turns to the side, trying to see who is leading and he sees the black Toyota with the yellow stripes in first place, closely followed by an orange Mazda. They drift into a turn of the road and drive back out of it, right onto the straight highway, racing towards the parking lot. As they reach the finish line, Terushima in first place, people started cheering and yelling his name, running towards his vehicle. 

The blonde rushes to get out of his car, ignoring all the people.

“COPS! FUCK THERES COPS ON THE HIGHWAY COMING THIS WAY GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!”, he yells as he makes his way through the crowd, trying to spread the message. Several people start yelling, warning others of the approaching cops.

Y/n and Tobio look at each other, panic rising up in them.

“Get the fuck into your car and follow me HURRY UP!”, the girl orders Tobio.

They both get into their vehicles and try to make their way out of the parking lot. As they reach the highway, they can already see the lights and sirens of the cops. Y/n takes the lead and Kageyama follows her, racing down the highway. They drive for about 20 minutes, until they reach a dark and quiet neighborhood. They roll into a big garage, next to a huge house and finally come to a stop. Kageyama parks his car and steps out of the vehicle. Y/n walks out of the garage and motions the boy to follow her.

“That was close. Why didn’t we see them coming god damn”, y/n mutters under her breath, “ Tobio, this is my house, I live here. I figured it would be best if you stayed here for the rest of the night, since I’m pretty sure these bastards are gonna be driving the highway up and down to search for people who were at the race. I hope that’s okay for you.”

“Uh yeah sure.”

The girl leads Tobio inside. They both take off their shoes at the door and enter the house. 

“The bedrooms and bathroom are upstairs, you can stay in the guest room. I’ll show you everything.”

Kageyama nods and follows y/n. She leads him upstairs and shows him the guest room, where he’s going to stay for the night. They both go into their rooms to calm down and rest for a little. Tobio sits on the bed and pulls out his phone. 5 messages from Terushima, asking where he is and if he’s okay, Tobio sighs. He looks up from his phone, as the bedroom door opens. 

“Hey can I come in? I wanna talk to you about some stuff, I have a plan”, y/n asks, as she makes a step into the room.

“Yeah sure come in.”

The girl walks over to the bed and sits right next to Kageyama. She turns to face him and starts to speak.

“So, I promised you that I’m gonna teach you how to be a good racer. In order to become a decent racer, you need a car. I mean the Skyline is definitely not bad at all but we need something faster and more powerful. I already have a car in mind, that will definitely suit you”, y/n announces, “I thought of a BMW i8 in black with some blue accents and some custom modifications for maximum comfort. I think it has your vibe, calm, elegant and definitely a rich guy’s car. Dangerous and powerful. Now here’s the plan. I know someone, who can get us that car in probably about a month. It’s about 150.000$ which would be”, she takes out her phone and opens the calculator, typing in some numbers, “ about 16 million yen.”

Tobio’s eyes widen. He looks at the girl in shock, 16 million. 

“And how are we gonna pay that?”, he asks.

“That’s the point. You said your dad drowns you in money. Just ask him for a bit pocket money. The rest, we’re gonna win through races. You want to learn how to race and you need experience so this is the best opportunity to do so. Become a good racer, earn money, pay your new car and become and even better and bigger racer to make even more cash. And in the end, you’ll have enough experience and a good car to be able to beat Cypher. We’re gonna have to look for a gang you can join in Tokyo before that, though. Like I said, you won’t be able to gain popularity as a loner. Alright then, I’ll order the car and we’re gonna start with the drifting lessons tomorrow. Be prepared.”

Y/n stands up to leave the room, but Kageyama grabs her arm.

“Wait you said people wanting to participate in a race need to pay money in order to do so. How are we gonna do that?”, he asks the girl.

“Don’t worry about it”, y/n says, winking at Tobio. She pulls her arm out of the boy’s hold and walks over to the door. 

“You should go to bed fucker, tomorrow is gonna be a long day.”

“Yeah, right. I’ll make sure to get enough sleep.”

“Good. Goodnight then”, y/n says with a smile, as he leaves the room and closes the door behind her, walking to her own bedroom.

Tobio sits in his bed and pulls out his phone. He looks up the BMW, y/n said he’s going to be driving and reads through the description. 

“A hybrid electric motor and BMW TwinPower Turbo technology with a 3 cylinder gas engine and a hybrid-specific AWD system. It can go to 100 km/h in 4.6 seconds and has a top speed of 250 km/h. Damn that shit even has gullwing doors and an electrically operated convertible top. That shit is luxurious as fuck goddamn, but she was right, it’s definitely powerful.”

“Prepare yourself to get beaten, Cypher.”


End file.
